Through the Eyes of a Feudal Princess
by gothicgirl143
Summary: Tsukihime, a cat demon from a smaller village is sold to the Western Lord to feed the ever growing family in which she comes. The Western Lord really doesn't know what he's getting himself into with this one. SesshomaruxOC I do not own Inuyasha! enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

_It may not seem like it, but I was born a princess...  
_"But mom-" I whined to my mother. She left me home while my older four and younger two siblings made their way to school.  
"Honey, I know. We don't want to do this either, but we don't have enough to pay the taxes and to pay off your father's debts," my mother cooed, placing an elegant hand on my cheek.  
"But mom... I can work. Take me out of school and I can be an assassin for hire."  
"Would you rather us all die? If you don't go with the taiyoukai then you sentence us all to death," she said and frowned.  
"No. I will miss you guys though," I whispered and left my house to line up with the other two girls from our village that had to be taken by the lord for unpaid debts or the inability to pay taxes.  
"You girl," the lord said, pushing his hair over his shoulder effortlessly.  
"Which one?" I snarled, angry at the man for taking me from my family that needed me so much.  
"You," he snarled right back at me, his eyes narrowed.  
"I have a name mutt face," I spat and looked down on him... Guess it was just in my cat nature.  
He held me by my neck and I growled lowly. I clawed at his hand as he raised me from the ground. I went to kick him but he caught my foot before it hit his face. I pulled my other foot up to his face and left a pretty small foot print on his left cheek. I smirked and twisted from his grip. Falling to the ground,I kicked his feet out from under him. He fell back on his butt, his golden amber eyes met my emerald green hues that held flecks of hazel amber.  
"Got a problem mutt face?" I asked and dusted myself off, brushing my maroon hair from my face. He rose to his feet and walked back to me as I smirked smugly at him. His guards shackled me without me noticing until it was too late. My hands were behind my back and a chain connected my feet together so I had enough room to walk. I growled as I was forced into a bowing position, my knees falling on the ground.  
"You shall obey me or your precious family will be killed right before your eyes," he smirked but my eyes wouldn't show him any fear as I looked to him, defeat written on my face, contradicting my eyes.  
"You bastard,"I murmured under my breath and caught his foot as it almost made contact with my face. The shackles lay broken at my heels.  
"Come," he smirked and the other girls looked to me. I spat on his shoe and maneuvered to my feet seeing as my hands were still shackled and the guards got another pair of shackles on my feet. A chain was connected to my feet and to the other girls' shackles and to my hands so they could pull us along if we weren't going as fast as they wanted us to go.  
"I'm sorry mom," I whispered and looked back to the palace in which I grew up. My mom watched us worriedly holding my little brother's hand and little sister in her other arm.  
"You there, cat demon. What is it that you are called?" one of the three guards asked and looked to me. I turned my nose up at him and uttered not a word. "Answer me!" he shouted and I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't give my name to humans," I refused and walked ahead of the guards, bringing the two human girls with me.  
"But you're half huma-" the guard went to say and I caught the man by his throat, bringing him up off the ground.  
"You jackass! I'm full blooded cat demon. I smell like human simply because I school with humans and I live with humans. I'm forced to sleep in the same village with those of human decent. Don't ever mistake me for a filthy half-breed," I snarled and threw him into a nearby tree, regaining the air of nobility about me. "What do you want mutt face?" I asked when I felt his gaze upon me, walking up next to him.  
He smirked, thinking to himself apparently and kept walking. His human guards came between the two of us. I would have so started tearing them apart if my family's lives' weren't on my hands. And if I wasn't chained to two human girls. I sighed in frustration and followed quietly after the demon lord.  
"Hey lord mutt face. What's yer name?"  
"Don't dare insult the lord like that!"  
"Ohhhh! I'm so scared by a human. What're you gonna do, poke me in the side with your spear? I'm terrified," I laughed and challenged another one of this dog's men.  
"Sesshomaru," he said quietly and I snarled at the man. "Now that you know my name, use it you filthy cat!" he growled at me.  
"Why don't you make me?" I snarled back.  
He picked me up by my neck and held me above him. My hands flew to his wrist. I growled lowly at him and stared down to his golden amber hues. He stared at me for a moment before I hacked a giant lugie and spat it at him. He growled at me again and gripped my neck harder, almost closing off my windpipe completely. He wiped the spit from his face, hand glowing an eerie green that stung at my flesh. But like before, I showed him no pain. He growled and threw me down.  
By now the sun was just now setting and we kept traveling, despite the protests of the two girls behind me.  
"Oh shut up! If you're to work for lord Mutt fac- err... Sesshomaru, you'd better learn to deal. You'd be workin' from sun up to sun down," I growled and glanced over my shoulder. "We've only been walkin' since about two or three," I grinned and closed my eyes, walking behind the demon lord.  
By midnight, I was humming to myself, dragging the other two girls behind me. I growled mid-song every now and again to keep them going. These girls were really weak! Even the human guards who stood up to me earlier were tired. I rolled my eyes. Humans were really weak beings.  
"Sesshomaru... Maybe we should stop. The humans aren't really faring too well," I said and stopped, making the others stop.  
He headed off to the woods and found a clearing. He told us to stay there and I growled, flashing my teeth. I saw his eyes flash red and smiled. The girls and guards fell asleep. I looked up to the moon and wrapped my tail around my arms, my ears twitched as I looked to Sesshomaru who walked back into the clearing.  
"Your name wench."  
"I don't feel obligated to tell you," I said, focusing back on the moon. Full moon. I glanced to him, smiling slightly.  
"Your name," he growled.  
"Mmmmh... wouldn't you like to know," I said and closed my eyes curling my tail around myself, feigning sleep. He growled and jumped into a nearby tree, his eyes never leaving my black cat ears or maroon hair. I did go to sleep for a couple hours that night. I awoke before the humans did and stretched, yawning and sticking my rump up in the air just a little bit. I sat up with a smile on my face.

Today was going to be a good day. Sesshomaru jumped from the tree and landed in front of me.  
"Your name," he demanded, glaring down at me. I looked back up at him with a smile spread across my features.

_... and they don't have a clue_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know what made me so rebellious..._

__"My name is Kittie. With an -ie. That's what you can call me."  
"Your real name," he growled and looked to me with eyes that gave me the willies.  
"Alright. Alright. Party pooper," I muttered and crossed my arms to the best of my ability. "My proper name is Tsukihime. Ya happy now?"  
He stood up straight and watched as I woke the girls and guards so we could get ready to head off.  
"So what's the castle palace thingie like?" I asked Sesshomaru over the breakfast those stupid humans needed. When I didn't get an answer, I sighed and sat across the camp from him, glaring menacingly to his calm stature. It took forever for us to get back to walking. I was humming for the first three hours and was silent well into the night.  
This process went on for an eternity... although it was only a week in total. Every morning I would wake up and wake the others. They would have breakfast while Sesshomaru and I would generate a ton of electricity... errrr... glare at each other until they were done. Then we would set off for the castle.  
I was amazed when I saw the castle. It was huge! I walked behind the demon lord, looking out to the gardens and the beautiful lake that reflected the brilliant blue sky in it's clear surface.  
"Take the two brown haired ones to the servants quarters," Sesshomaru said to the guards as they unchained me to the other two girls. I watched them leave, the three guards and the two girls, who looked to me worriedly. I smiled at the two girls that I grew up with. Hana and Sakura. I felt so bad. They were so sweet and I treated them like crap.  
"Tsukihime," Sesshomaru growled, bringing my attention back to him right before he rounded on me. His eyes were blood red and he held me by my neck. "Don't you ever disrespect me again! I could kill you right now," he growled and looked to my smiling face.  
"That would be lovely! Then I wouldn't have to work for you lord mu- Sesshomaru," I caught myself, seeing that I was still in shackles and was weak from not eating anything in a week.  
"Now you'll respect me from now on," he said and set me back down to the earth.  
"My lord. I'm sorry, but I was taught that you have to give it before you get it."  
He growled warningly and his fingers twitched.  
"Let me explain myself my lord. My mother, the wonderful woman she is, taught me that if you can give respect to others, then it is normal to get respect back. She also taught me to forgive. My lord, if you would, please forgive me for my previous actions. It is merely in my cat nature," I slathered on, kissing up was a kinda my thing back at my home... Let's just say that I ruined more than one flowerbed...  
He growled. "Come," he said and I rolled my eyes, following close behind him, wanting to just tear his fuckin' throat open. He showed me to the servant's quarter and handed me off to a maid with quite a bit of experience with new girls.  
"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sure I'll work hard... here... inside..." I said, paling at the fact...  
"No. Take this cat to the head gardener. He'll put her to work."  
The maid I was with nodded and watched as Sesshomaru walked off.  
"Hello. Tsukihime, right?"  
"Yes, and you are?"  
"Anemone. Head maid and mid-wife. Nice ta meet ya. Now I'm gonna take ya ta meet old man Kasuma. He's head gardener."  
"Kay."  
"I wonder why he wants ya to work in th' gardens- my dear, are ya alright?"  
I had collapsed in hunger, clutching my stomach and struggled to get back up.  
"Oh dear. Here," she sighed and handed me a spare piece of bread. "Sorry if it's a bit stale."  
"Thank you," I said, not minding the staleness, happy to have something to eat finally.  
She took me out to meet the head gardener. I smiled and bowed to Anemone as she scurried back inside. I looked up to the man in front of me.  
He was really well toned and didn't seem all that old. He had dark blackish hair shone brown in the sun and almost covered his ice blue eyes. He inhaled deeply and looked to me. I bowed to him hastily and smiled brightly.  
"Such a beautiful feline... Why has the lord sent you to work for me?" He pondered and smiled. "Your name young lady?"  
"Tsukihime. And you are Kasuma-San, am I right?"  
"Yes yes. Well, I guess I'll show you around and tomorrow we'll start you out in the gardens."  
He gave me the grand tour of the grounds and the bunk house I was to stay in. It was all boys, but I could deal. I had grown up sharing a room with my three older brothers and my three younger brothers. I sighed and looked at the bottom bunk I was to call mine.  
"Thank you Kasuma-San," I bowed and he smiled.  
"No problem. Now, I'll let you meet the boys. Time for dinner anyway."  
I followed him to the dining hall for the servants and was so happy to see that only the gardeners were in there right now.  
"Hey Kasuma, who's the babe?"  
I blushed and looked down and saw the food that made my mouth water. It's been so long since I last had a taste of meat. I sat down where Kasuma told me to. There were demons on either side of me and I blushed. Nobody was eating yet and I waited, stomach growling furiously. Once Kasuma sat down, everyone dug in and I blushed. I was surrounded by testosterone! I growled playfully and I filled my plate with every kind of meat I could stab my fork into. And boy, was I shoveling it in. Soon the boys had stopped to watch me wolf down any food that wasn't previously eaten. I stopped mid-bite and blushed.  
"He he... Hi?" I said and finished eating what was on my plate less savagely than I was. I blushed and Kasuma busted into laughter. And everyone else started laughing.  
"Boys, looks like we're gonna have fun breaking this one in. Tsukihime, don't be shy, eat as much as you want. I'm sure one of the boys wouldn't mind having an eating contest," he suggested and the boy sitting to my left smiled.  
"Tsukihime, eh?" he asked and tossed his orange hair from his amber eyes.  
"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" I snarled in a joking manner.  
"The name's William. Call me Will."  
"Kay. Call me Tsuki. I don't like my entire name... It's too formal."  
"Hey! Tsukihime! I challenge you! Whoever can eat more ramen wins!" a brown haired fox demon said from down the table.  
"Don't worry about him. I'd accept, but he's full of himself, so it won't be surprising if he lost."  
"Okay, you're on!" I smiled and picked up my chopsticks.  
Bowls were placed in front of us full of steaming ramen. He sat in front of me and smiled.  
"Ready?"  
"Go!" Will nearly shouted from beside me and the two of us started.  
Twenty bowls of ramen a piece, I was still going strong and he was slowing down considerably. Twenty one, he stopped and I was still going at twenty five. They cut me off and I whined, still hungry. I started picking the scraps from the plates.  
"God, you're still hungry?" the ramen challenger asked me. Well... he yelled more than he asked...  
"Wouldn't you be too if you hadn't eaten for a week, were chained up and had to carry two dead weights behind you everyday?"  
Will put a hand on my shoulder and pat my back soothingly.  
"Calm down. Don't get little Billy rowdy. He's a real pain to fight."  
Kasume stood, as did the rest of the boys, and I followed suit, following them out to the bunk house and I laid down on the bed I was assigned. It so happened that Will's was above mine and Billy's next to his. Kasume threw me a couple new pairs of clothes and I looked down to the silk kimono I had been wearing for days. Surprisingly, it was still relatively clean.  
"You can change in my room up there." Kasume said and pointed to a room at the very back of the bunk house. I nodded and changed in his room, changed into the clothes he gave me and walked out, folding the kimono and other outfit before slipping it under my bed along with my sword, shuriken, daggers, and poison filled barrette. The boy's eyes widened as I pulled weapon after weapon from my body and piled it all neatly under my bed.  
"What kind of girl ARE you?" one of the dog demons asked.  
"A cat demon who knows her way with weapons. I just suggest you don't piss me off or try anything with me," I smiled and held my sword to my chest, faced the wall and fell into a pleasant slumber.

_I guess it was just in my cat nature..._


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't believe that I surprised them all like that..._

Kasuma woke me up the next morning and while I changed, he yelled at the boys, waking them too. I came out and took up one of my knives and popped a comb from the handle brushing the knots from my long maroon hair. I flicked my tail and pulled a ribbon from the same knife I had pulled the comb from. I clipped on all my knives, shuriken, my sword that vibrated with energy as I tied it to my waist. I placed the barrette above my ponytail.

"Why do you have so many weapons?"  
"Force of habit. Never know when the Taiyokai of the western lands shows up. I wanna be ready for anything. That and mom always told me to keep my sword with me," I said and smiled, tucking the bangs that wouldn't fit in the ponytail behind my ears.

"Everyone ready for breakfast?" Kasuma asked once everyone was dressed. I looked to him and got to my feet, griping the handle of my sword. I had to keep pulling the top of my work clothes closed because they were men's clothes and were too baggy for my small frame. The pants hugged my hips perfectly though. And the boys noticed. Every now and again I'd get wolf calls and I would growl, gripping my sword tighter and tighter until my knuckles were white.

"Calm down Tsuki." Will said halfway through breakfast. I simply nodded and ate.

My first job of the day was to stack bales of hay outside the stables. The hay was on the other side of the castle from the stables. I carried four bales at a time, piling them on my shoulders and passed most of the guys on my way. When I was done, I was to weed out the flower beds that were on the west side of the castle. I stopped working halfway through my job weeding when I felt eyes boring into my back. I looked up to a nearby balcony jutting from the castle and saw the lord of the the lands watching me with his pensive gaze.

"Good afternoon my lord!" I called to him and waved. I saw him 'humph' and walk back inside. I shrugged it off and continued working. It was still mid-afternoon when I finished and I sprawled out on the green grass beneath a mighty oak.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?" a little brown haired human girl asked.

"Yeah. I'm a new gardener. What's your name?"

"Rin!" she said excitedly.

"Nice ta meet ya Rin! My name's Tsukihime, but you can call me Tsuki."

"Moon princess? That's such a pretty name."  
"Momma named me that because I had the palest skin when I was little."  
"How long have you been here miss Tsukihime?"

"Please. Just Tsuki. I've been here for a couple days. Why are you here Rin? Won't the lord kill you?"

"No. He's the one that saved me!" she shouted excitedly.

_'Love child?'_ I thought and looked at the smiling girl's big, sparkling brown eyes.

We talked and played until Kasuma found me and put me to work again. I said goodbye to Rin and worked happily, humming to myself.

"Tsukihime."  
"Yes Kasuma-San?"

"Don't mess with Rin."  
"Why not?"

"Sesshomaru could kill you for that. Rin was saved by Lord Sesshomaru and for that reason, he hardly ever lets her out of his or Master Jaken's sight."  
"I see. So he really does have kindness hidden behind his cold appearance." I said and sat on my feet, looking towards the balcony Sesshomaru was on. He was still staring at m! I sighed and waved at him. His eyes narrowed and he bent over, resting his face in his hand, elbow resting on the balcony. He continued to stare at me. I tried to ignore it and got back to work. when I was done completely, I pulled my katana out. The blade shined brilliantly in the low sun and I smiled. I did a few stretches and begun my training.

Kasuma came out and fetched me, beads of sweat pouring down my nearly naked body. I sheathed my sword and slipped my work clothes back on and followed him inside. I glanced up to the balcony where Sesshomaru stood with a smirk.

"Good night my lord!" I shouted and waved before he was out of my sight.

"You sure have warmed up to the place. The guards that escorted you and the other two girls here said that you put up quite a fuss on the way."

"Yeah, well it's not too bad. I have more space here, the lord feeds us and gives us so much. I'd like it here better if my family were here, but I'm kinda glad they're not. I'm just complicated."

"And you do realize that you were almost completely naked in front of Lord Sesshomaru, right?"  
"When you say it like that, you make me feel dirty," I practically shouted at him, turning red as a cherry. "And yeah, I do know this. But it's my routine to practice and spar like that. Mom taught me that the more distracted the enemy is, the easier it is to take them down."  
"But what if your enemy is a girl?"

"Did you not see all the weapons I pulled from my person last night?" I asked as he opened the doors to all the other guys.

There really weren't all too many of us, about 15-20. And we were all demon, full blooded. I smiled and sat by Will and Billy sat next to me. We had another eating contest, who could get through all the food on their plate faster. I won and let out quite a large burp when I was done.

"Hey boss, when are we gonna celebrate Tsukihime working with us?" Billy asked with his hands behind his head.

"When we have the day off."  
"Kasuma-San. Where am I to bathe?"

"We usually just jump in the lake, but there's a bathhouse next to the bunkhouse."  
"Thank you. May I be excused?"  
"Yeah. And don't be so formal, kay?"

I nodded and left, running to the bunkhouse, grabbing my change of clothes and headed off to the shore of the lake. I stopped when I saw his silvery locks fluttering in the cool breeze. I went to go to the bathhouse, but his voice stopped me.

"Don't leave just for my sake. If you wish to bathe, then bathe. You reek anyway," he said, turning his face to look at me. I sighed and sat my stuff on the grass.

My clothes fell to my feet, the shuriken across my chest glittering in the moonlight. I slipped my kunai off my waist and the shuriken from my chest. I folded my clothes neatly and set my weapons on top of them. His eyes never left my figure. I took my barrette out and pulled out the ribbon, letting my maroon hair cover my back. My tail flicked as I set my sword next to the water as I slipped in, now completely naked.

He stared at me the entire time I bathed. It was just a little creepy. Okay, it was TOTALLY creepy!

"My lord, why do you insist on staring at me?" I asked, running the soap through my silky locks.

"Mhhhhm," he replied, now looking to the moon.

I looked to him after washing out my hair. He looked to me and our eyes connected. I blushed and looked away, flustered all of a sudden.

"Tsuki," he said quietly, looking from me to the moon.  
I stepped from the water and dried off, slipping my night clothes on.

"It was very nice, actually, to share your company my lord. Thanks a bunch mutt face," I murmured the last part and walked off, my hips swinging back and forth as I felt his eyes burn into my back.

When I reached the bunkhouse, I put all my stuff down and flopped on my bed, pulling the cover over my head and going to sleep, cradling my sword. And, of course, right when I was about to get some well-deserved shuteye, the boys burst into the bunkhouse and I growled, clutching my sword tighter.

"Sorry Tsuki. By the time we get back, you should be asleep," Will said putting a hand on my side.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to drown the laughter of the boys out. They laughed as they left and I closed my heavy lids, falling into slumber.

When I woke up, I nearly screamed. Golden-amber eyes stared into my dark green ones. He put a clawed finger to his lips that curled up to a smirk.  
"Come," he whispered and I got up, got dressed, his eyes not leaving my body. I slipped on my weapons and put my hair up, the barrette fitting snugly atop it. He raised his eyebrow as I slipped my katana against my side in my obi. I followed him out of the bunkhouse into one of the gardens.

"Draw your sword," he said and drew his own.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Ya know, if ya wanted to fight me, ya might as well have told me to leave my clothes at the bunker," I said and dropped my clothes to the ground, putting my sheathe in my belt of kunai. He smirked, his eyes not leaving mine. I disappeared and appeared beside him, my sword sticking out of his side. He growled and I yanked it from him after pulling it up into his ribcage.

He growled and went to slash at me but I jumped back. He followed me and I put my sword up, blocking his attack. He pushed harder on his sword, sparks flying. My sword transformed into its bigger form. Sesshomaru growled and pressed down harder on the sword. I growled and pressed back up at him, wind swirling around me. I stood up from my crouching position, pushing harder against him.

I growled and pushed him back, throwing him into a tree. He ran back at me and our swords clashed well into the morning. Sweat rolled down my stomach and arms. I gritted my teeth and met him for the millionth time.

"You're good," he said and wiped some sweat from his brow, sheathing his sword.

"So are you my lord," I said and bowed to him, sheathing my sword and slipping into my work clothes. His eyes slicked down my hourglass figure and I smiled at him.

"What's with the change of heart? The whole way here we had to keep you chained up. Why haven't you runaway?" he asked and brushed some hair that fell from my ponytail out of my face.

I smiled again, my face a little flushed now. "Well, I've realized it isn't all too bad. I've only been in the castle once, but what I can tell from the grounds, it's a real nice place. And I plan on working here," I said and looked around. We were in the rose garden.

"Rin wants you to be her babysitter."  
"But my lord, I know nothing about the girl."  
"She seems taken to you. You're to work inside with her."  
"But my lord. I'd rather work out here."  
"Tomorrow," he said and turned to leave. "I'll tell Kasuma and you'll start working with Rin."  
"My lord. Can't I-"

"Your new room will be next to hers and you'll have a different set of clothes. I don't want you walking around my castle in rags."  
"Y-yes my lord," I choked back. I bowed to him gracefully and scurried off to breakfast.

_but he surprised me the most..._


	4. Chapter 4

_I guess since I put him through hell..._

By the time I got to my spot at the table, the boys had started eating. I sat down and wiped the tears from my face and picked up my fork.

Will looked at me and I shook my head and ate slowly and quietly. Once the boys left, Kasuma stopped me on the way out. He looked sad and gave me a worried look.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me last night. We'll miss you," Kasuma said and smiled.

"I'm sorry Kasuma-San," I said and swallowed hard. "I told him, I pleaded to let me stay but-"  
"It's fine. I'll see you around. Little miss Rin enjoys it outside."

I smiled and scurried off outside to begin my work. Rin came bounding out after her lunch and I talked with her as she played. I worked and she watched as I pulled weeds out from around the rose bushes.

"Be careful Tsuki-San!" Rin smiled as I yanked a rather big weed from the middle of a rose bush. I grit my teeth as the thorns tore at my hand. I breathed out with my eyes closed as the acute pain wore away. I opened my eyes and saw Rin staring at my hand that still held the uprooted plant.

"Tsuki-San. Are you okay?" she asked and pressed her hands against my arm.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I replied and discarded the plant. She smiled at me as I continued to work. She even started helping me.

"Like this Tsuki-San?" she asked as she pulled a weed from next to the bush.

"Rin-Chan! Be careful. Don't pull the weeds next to the roses. I don't want you to get hurt. And I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you working at all. You'll get your pretty kimono dirty."

When I finally finished, I flopped down in the grass and Rin sat next to me, petting my tail.

"Big sister. Are you happy to watch me?"  
"Kinda. I mean, I'll be real happy to watch you, but I like working out here too," I said with a smile and looked up to her brown eyes.

"Oh," she said with a slight frown.

"Are you excited?"  
"Yes. I can't wait Big Sister!" Rin said and giggled, sitting up.

A toad came blundering up to us and I looked to him with a raised eyebrow. I turned to look at Rin who was standing now.

"Master Jaken!" Rin said with a smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru calls for the two of you."

"Okay. Come on Big Sister!" Rin said excitedly, pulling on my hand.

"Girl. Lord Sesshomaru wants you in the clothes you came in."  
"R-right." I said and ran to the bunkhouse, changing into my silk kimono I had washed recently. I hurried to meet them, following the two upstairs through hallways and passing many servants until we reached a heavy oaken door. Jaken was the first to enter, then me, being pushed in by Rin, and then little Rin herself.

Sesshomaru looked at me and I bowed, being respectful in front of Rin. He gracefully stood up and walked over, sliver hair bustling out behind him. I looked from Rin to Sesshomaru, biting my lip and beating myself up mentally to not say anything even remotely sarcastic.

"Good. Follow me," Sesshomaru stated quietly and the three of us trailed after the demon lord. He stopped in a normal sized hallway and opened the door to a beautiful room. He looked down at me as I stared into the room in awe.

"This is your room Tsukihime. Rin's room is through the bathroom. You are to clean up after her, help her dress, teach her and the such," He said and started walking off with Jaken at his heels. "Rin can tell you the rest."

I looked to the little girl who took my hand and pulled me into my new room. It was dark green with lighter green accents. A fire place lay in the corner with two chairs in front of it. There was a king-sized bed with a canopy. Rin smiled and I raised my eyebrow. It smelt like human. Must have been Rin's old caretaker.

"Wow. Big Sister has a pretty room. I've never been in here!" she said as I opened the curtains, showing the balcony hidden behind them. I blinked and looked into the wardrobe where three or four kimonos hung alongside a sleeping kimono.

Rin smiled at me as I peered around my room curiously. It was bigger than my room back home but I had better and prettier kimonos. I smiled and held Rin's hand as the girl showed me the bathroom we were to share and her room.

It was mainly pink but had orange accents. She had a double bed with a canopy and a fireplace. A tiny wardrobe accompanied her toy box in one of the corners and she dragged me around, pointing to things and talked nonstop. My stomach growled rather loudly and I blushed. Rin giggled and took hold of my hand again.

"Come on. By the time we get to the table, Lord Sesshomaru should be there!" the young girl said cheerily and drug me down to the elegant dining room

She pushed one of the doors open and there sat Sesshomaru, talking to Jaken. Rin pushed me to my seat and I fumbled around, twiddling my thumbs that rested in my lap.

"Are you okay Big Sister?"

I nodded and smiled at the young one. It was so long since we had a formal dinner at home. I bowed my head and prayed that I would be alright during my meal in front of the lord. The dinner was served and my disaster begun.

Why was I so nervous? It was Sesshomaru, just another guy. I dropped my chopsticks god only knows how many times and more food ended up in my bosom and lap than in my stomach. And, but of course, Sesshomaru's eyes never stopped looking at me. I took a sip out of my cup and my ears perked up. Sake...

Now all hope was lost...

I could be quite a heavy drinker at home. I beat everyone at home in drinking contests. And I only got like that when I had a taste...

I gulped down the entire cup and smiled, satisfied that I did at least one thing right this entire meal. And it was just the thing to calm me down enough to eat right. The rest of the night went pretty smoothly.

After dinner Rin and I waltzed up to her room where I tucked her in after dressing her in her jammies. I stumbled to my room and striped down, throwing all my weapons in the bottom of the wardrobe. The sleeping kimono was skintight and rather skimpy. I laid it on the bed and took a relaxing bath. Sesshomaru was on my balcony when I slipped out of the bathroom an I growled at him, my hair still sticking to my back.

I snatched my sword and kimono, stomping into the bathroom and dressing myself right. I opened the bathroom door again and crawled under the covers, cradling my sword. I looked at him. He was looking at me.

"Yes my lord?"

He said nothing but walked to my person and looked down at me. I looked right back into his golden amber eyes, a scowl on my face.

"Do you mind, my lord? I have a busy schedule tomorrow. I need some sleep."

"Do what you want," he murmured before leaving, closing the curtains, encasing the room in total darkness.

I flopped back on the bed and sighed, holding my sword to my chest and closed my eyes, laying in the middle of the giant bed. I hid my face in the covers and curled into a ball.  
I was awoken with a tap on my shoulder and gripped my sword tight, turning my knuckles white. I sensed no danger and opened my eyes slowly, looking up to see Rin smiling at me.

"Good morning Big Sister!" she said excitedly and pulled on my hand. I removed myself from the warm comforters, shivering. My sleeping kimono did me no justice. It was black and red, showed most of my cleavage and just barley covered my bottom.

'And to think... Sesshomaru has already seen me in something so revealing... Guess its no worse than when we fought...' I thought in anguish as I first helped Rin get dressed.

"What's wrong Big Sister?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. You stay here, I'm going to get dressed in some proper clothes," I said, walking through the bathroom to my room with a yawn. I stretched lazily and opened my wardrobe, discarding my sleeping outfit. I pulled out a dark green one and slipped it on, wrapping my hair up in a tight bun.

The small girl burst into my room as I slipped my sword in my obi. She pulled on my hand, describing a dream she had the night before. I had a slight headache from the goblet full of sake last night. The two of us greeted Sesshomaru with a bow before sitting at our places to eat.

This time, I'm glad to say, I didn't humiliate myself. The aroma of coffee filled my nostrils. Quite a rare delicacy I only had the pleasure of trying once when I was around twelve. It was very expensive since it came from far off lands only to be reached by boat. My ears perked up as I inhaled the sweet aroma of french vanilla. Another rare delicacy here.

"You want some?" Sesshomaru asked, sipping on his mug full. "We got a shipment of it in early this morning."

"Only if it's not too much trouble."  
"Jaken!"

"Yes mi-lord," squeaked the toad and he made is way to me, a cup in his small green hand.

"Thank you Master Jaken. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," I said and smirked sadistically, sipping on the ridiculously hot liquid.

"What is that onee-san?" Rin asked, looking to the cup of caramel brown coffee.

"Its called coffee. Its a rare drink here. Wanna try?"

She nodded and I helped her take a sip. She swallowed and stuck her tongue out, a look of pure dislike and loathe shown in her eyes.

"How can you drink that stuff Onee-san? It's nasty!"

"It's an acquired taste. When I was twelve, my parents decided to try it," I said and looked to the mug.

"How did your parents get a hold of that kind of money?" Sesshomaru asked, pensive gaze looking down the table at me.

"Mom and Dad are the lord and lady of my village. But we got it before dad got the battle wound he has now... He just never healed right," I said and clutched onto the glass.  
"You okay onee-san?" Rin asked a couple minutes later when I hadn't moved at all. I continued to look at my coffee mug, ears twitching wildly, tail completely still.

"Someone's here. His aura isn't one to be taken lightly. His scent..." I said and widened my eyes. "Neraku... Oh god," I cried and pulled at my hair.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at me as I finished my food and drink quickly. A servant came to the room followed by the dark haired man. Rin was thankfully done and I pushed her from the room.

"Good day my lord. We really must attend to Rin's studies."

"Carry on," he said and I closed the doors to the dining hall. I picked Rin up and ran the entire way to her room.

"Onee-san?" Rin asked worriedly.

"He did something horrible to me a while ago. I'm sorry. Let's just get to your studies."  
She smiled and hugged me before finding her school work. We spent until noon doing work, and went down to lunch. Neraku was gone and Sesshomaru sat down right as we arrived.

"Good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said happily and I smiled halfheartedly, taking my seat. I ate in silence, only half listening to Rin's cheerful chatter.

'Why was Neraku here? Did he know I was here or did he just have business with Sesshomaru? Why do I still act like a frightened child around him? I mean the wound finally healed.' I thought and looked to the ceiling aimlessly, hand on my stomach.

"Onee-san?"  
"Hmm?"

"Come on onee-san! Let's go play outside!"

I nodded and stood, bowing to Sesshomaru gracefully before leaving to the gardens where I sat under a grand oak and watched Rin chase butterflies around. There was a tap on my shoulder and I looked up to the bright face of Will.

"Hey!" I practically shouted and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I was just expecting a nice little hello, but this works too," he said hugging me back.

"How are you?"  
"It's only been a day. Calm down," he said and rubbed the back of his head. "And I'm fine. How's workin' with the girl?"  
"Interesting..." I said and looked out to Rin who was picking flowers now. "It's kinda weird though. Every meal we share with lord mutt face. It's annoying!"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. But the weird thing is that that bastard won't stop staring at me. He's seen me almost naked like three times. Not including the time we sparred. It's nerve racking."  
"I guess all you can really do is busy yourself with Miss Rin. She has more energy than an untrained full fledged demon."

"Yeah," I said, standing up. I went to go catch up with Rin when he grabbed my hand gently. I looked to him with a blush.

"You uh.. look really good dressed up all fancy," Will said with a blush.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, looking down to him. "I gotta go tend to Rin. Thanks again," I said, hugging him before I ran to play with Rin.

_he was gonna do the same to me..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I was never gonna forget those days..._

A few months passed since I was appointed to work as Rin's caretaker. And everyday was the same. Wake up, morning routine, Rin's studies 'till noon. Eat lunch and go outside to play. Eat dinner and bathe, usually finding Sesshomaru on his balcony, which wasn't too far from my own. Go to sleep and start over the next day.

It was wearing down on my nerves, and if it weren't for Rin in the morning, Will in the afternoon and Sesshomaru's presence in the evenings, I'd have gone crazy.

And it was on another lazy afternoon when my worst nightmare occurred. Rin and I were down by the lake, Rin swimming and me training. I felt the warm tingle of it flowing through my veins, and dropped my sword, stabbing myself in the foot. I yelped and my tail was straight as a board.

"Onee-san? Onee-san! Are you okay?"

"Yes Rin. I'm fine," I said and bit my lip, pulling the sword from my foot. Blood splattered on the ground and my leg. I felt my body heat up, tingling more. My ears laid flat against my head and I nearly collapsed.

"Onee-san!" Rin called out as I fell to the grass, my breathing just labored pants by now. "Onee-san!" Rin yelled, running to me, my chest heaving. She knelt beside me and put her cool hands on my body that was ever so hot.

"Rin. I'm fine," I said, still panting. "I just need to cool off," I said and followed her back to the lake.

The rest of the afternoon got worse and worse. My condition wouldn't be gone for at least another three days. And I'm quite sure everyone knew by now. I was in heat...

Sesshomaru gave me odd looks all through dinner as I tried my hardest to maintain my breathing. He stopped me on the way to my room after dinner.

"Anything you need for your special condition?" he smirked.

I yanked my hand from his grip and growled softly.

"Not from the likes of you, thanks."

I stalked off, wishing this would all just go away. At least it was gonna be another three months I wouldn't have to deal with it after this was over. I sat at the foot of my bed, holding onto my sword tightly for the night.

"Goddammit. Why now?" I cursed and sat by the window, pressing my face against the cool glass.

"You sure you don't want me to help you with that?" Sesshomaru asked from my doorway.

"Yes goddammit! Now let me alone to sulk in my misery!" I shouted and steadied my breath. I could sense it now. "You bastard! You only want to use me for your own personal problems!" I shouted. He was in the same position as I was. "Why me? Why can't you just get some whore?"

"Because I hear that cats are the best in bed," he said, breath against the back of my neck.

I bit my lip, trying to suppress a moan. I tugged my sword out of it's sheathe and looked at him with a crazy look on my face. I lifted my sword and he moved from behind me as I drove the blade into my own flesh, the blood oozing down my exposed legs.

He only stood there, shocked that I'd choose pain over pleasure. I fell to my knees, my hands gripping the blade as I yanked it from my own flesh. I was breathing heavy and I looked to him.

"Don't you dare touch me unless I say so," I growled and licked the blood from my hands and the sword, quite satisfied at the moment. I sat against the glass once again and looked to the sky.

"Why did-"

"Because my mom rose me to make sure no man was to touch me in this vital time unless I said otherwise with a clear mind. One that isn't clouded with pleasure."

He sat in front of me, looking at my body hungrily. I held my sword to his neck nimbly and continued to stare at the stars. He was unequipped.

"Remember who the one with the sword in their hands is, my lord. I'd sure hate to see the look on Rin's face when she found out that I killed her precious lord 'cause he was driven into my sword by desire of a piece of flesh," I said and closed my eyes slightly, my breathing getting slightly out of hand.

I looked over to him and sighed, getting to my feet and walked to the bathroom, sheathing my sword. I growled and closed the door, locking it behind me. I stripped and got into the now cold water. My body tensed as I sensed him behind me. I growled and sunk into the water, taking a sip of sake.  
"Sesshomaru," I growled and stuck my sword up at him. I flicked my green eyes up to him, setting the cup down.

He pushed my sword down, slitting his hand and knelt by the tub, his hand brushing my wet hair from my face. I blushed and blinked, his hand sliding down my sword, cutting his hand farther. I looked at his hand as he brought it to my face, blood dripping down my face and neck into my cleavage. His eyes were locked onto mine and his hands quivered.

His face came closer and closer to mine until his lips made contact with my cheek. I blushed as his tongue made contact with my skin repeatedly making me moan softly into his hair. He lapped down my neck and to my clavicle. He started to nip at my neck. I ran my hands through his hair and moved my head for him to better reach the tender flesh.

"Sesshomaru I-" I said and dropped my sword in the tub and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him on top of me, kissing him passionately. His clothes, soaked now, draped around my body. I pushed myself against him, kissing him harder, tongues entwining.

He tasted sweet... like a peppermint sweet. I couldn't get enough of it.

I slipped his top off effortlessly and then his bottoms, feeling him against my bear body. I moaned into the kiss as his fingers skimped down my body. I pulled his cut hand to my mouth and sucked on his blood, like a vampire.

And as I was savoring, he pushed deep in me, my ears laying flat against my hair as pain coursed through my body. A few pushes later, any pain was replaced with pure delight. And I was tired of him being in control.

I brought his lips to mine, arms and legs wrapped around him. I pushed him down into the tub and sat on top of him, kissing him softly. My hands busied themselves pouring sake for the two of us as my hips ground against his, pushing him harder and faster. I handed him one of the drinks and downed mine, growling lowly in his ear.

"Sesshomaru. Know this if nothing else. I'm not your mate. This is just to rid myself of this horrid curse," I said and slammed my hips against his. "You understand?"

He growled and threw his head back, breathing really shallow. I attacked his neck, nipping here and there. I felt my blade against my feet and pulled it from the water, discarding it to our heap of clothes that lay by the tub. He moaned and I bit down on his ear softly as I felt him swell up. I growled and looked to him, wanting this to be over already.

"You're damn persistent," he growled as another wave hit him. I growled and slammed onto him even harder.

"You just aren't giving me any results. And I know you'd have stopped after the first one hit you," I growled and arched my back, eyes opened wide as a clawed hand attached to either one of my hips. And it hit. I leaned over him, clutching onto him for dear life. My body trembled as he dug his claws into my flesh. I softly moaned his name and fell back into the water, body cooling. He growled at the same time his umpteenth hitting him. He had a triumphant smirk playing on his lips as he looked at me.

"What?" I practically yelled at him, a snarl flaring my lips.

"Heh... Cats really are the best," he said and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

I merely blushed and held onto him. My legs wrapped around his chest as he picked me up, carrying me out to my room where he laid me on the bed with him.

"Wha-"

He put a clawed finger to my lips as he slipped under the covers behind me. "Shh... you have a busy day ahead of you," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, already asleep.

I growled lowly and tried to remove myself from his grasp, but to no avail. He had me in his grip and he wasn't about to let me go. I growled again and laid there, defeated. I turned to look back at him.

He was sleeping so soundly. I rolled my eyes and faced the curtains again, growling before I drifted to sleep.

I was jolted awake when I felt his tongue lapping at the side of my neck and I growled lowly.

"Sesshomaru!" I growled and glared at him.

"What is it Tsuki?" He asked with a smirk as his claws pressed into my hip.

"Stop it! I have to go take care of Rin!" I yelled and sat up, flinging the sheets from our naked bodies. I shivered and went to the wardrobe, clothing myself and rushing to the bathroom to equip myself. I poked my head into Rin's room and saw her playing dress up with Jaken.

I giggled and picked the small girl up, twirling her around enthusiastically. I hugged Rin close and giggled when she pounced on me. Jaken looked at me weird, noticing that I reeked of Sesshomaru. I had never been happier to know Rin wouldn't know yet. But I was gonna have hell to pay from Will. For now I'd just have to live in the moment... I guess.

"Thank you Jaken-san for taking care of Rin for me."

He grumbled, stalking off.

"Hey, Big Sister, what are we going to do today?"  
"Well, after your studies, I was thinking about going for a swim and maybe train for a bit in the gardens."

"Okay!" she said and started to pull out her books.

By lunch, I was starving hungry. And the smell of food drifting from the kitchens only made me hungrier. I carried Rin piggy back to the table and, after she sat down, I sat and stared hungrily at the food in front of me.

After Rin and Sesshomaru started eating, I said a prayer and dug in, stuffing everything I could get a hold of, in my mouth. Rin giggled and I swallowed what I had in my mouth, looking to her curiously.

"Big Sister, you're eating like you haven't eaten in weeks."

"Oh. Sorry Rin-chan. I missed breakfast this morning because something delayed me," I said and shot a glare to Sesshomaru.

"Oh. It's okay. It was just funny."

I smiled and ate until my belly was full. Then Rin and I made our way to her room to get in our swimming clothes. The lake our next destination.

The water felt cool against my skin as I sank low in the water, hoping this would cleanse me of Sesshomaru's scent. Rin and I splashed around for a couple hours until we got out. I stripped and slipped into my training clothes.

As I trained, Rin watched when she wasn't chasing dragonflies and butterflies. And strangely enough, Will didn't even stop by to say hello. Must have been his day off or something. I didn't worry myself over it too much. I tried to hide the fact that I was still in heat from Sesshomaru.

In some ways it made me happy, but others, it made me miserable. Good thing, I wasn't his mate, or pregnant for that matter, and it wasn't too bad to deal with since I got most of that built up tension out of my system. Bad point, he'd keep coming to me wanting to fulfill his own personal desires.

I was running around the castle now, Rin on my back, piggy-back style. I pushed my body harder as my mind pulled up images from last night. I never wanted to re-live that night ever again. I felt like I betrayed my cat pride, giving into a dog like him. It was well into the evening before I stopped running. Rin had already gone inside to eat and bathe.

I remained outside, the cool breeze fluttering my hair. I could smell the rain coming over the mountains with the breeze. My eyes were closed, body relaxed as I listened to the sound of night.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around my bare stomach and lips pressed against my shoulder. The smell of a cat demon flooded my nose and I relaxed into Will's arms. I placed my hands on his forearms as he looked across the lake to the mountains and setting sun with me.

"Will," I murmured as his orange hair mixed with my maroon. "Where were you? I missed you today," I asked, looking to his amber hues.

"I had to run an errand with Kasume today. We had to get some supplies for the maids and gardeners. And of course, some more food for the kitchens," he said with a soft smile. "Glad to know I was missed."

I smiled back at him and leaned into him, blinking a couple times before closing my eyes and kissing him ever so gently on the lips. He was shocked at first, but he relaxed and kissed me back passionately. By now, my body was facing his, my arms snaked around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. The kiss became more intense as time passed. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in.

I whimpered when he pulled from me. He looked to me with worry in his eyes. I raised my eyebrow at him and he rubbed my back.

"What happened?" he asked as he felt the scratches Sesshomaru made last night. He looked me up and down, cuts on my legs, marks where Sesshomaru dug his claws into my hips.

"Nothing. J-just lost my concentration when I was training and got a little scratched up," I said and looked to the ground, ashamed.

"Be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."  
"It's okay. I'll be fine," I said and laid out on the grass, stargazing now. He laid next to me and looked with me.

And eventually, the two of us fell into slumber out in the grass, sharing our body heat.

When I woke up, I felt Will's warm breath on the nape of my neck. He was twitching horribly and sweating profusely. I turned around and looked to him. His face contorted in pain.

"Will," I murmured and put my hand on his cheek. He started whimpering and I held him in my arms. "Will," I was close to tears now. "Will!" I shouted and he stopped.

His eyes were fluttering open and I still clutched at his chest. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Will. It's okay. Are you alright? You were twitching up a storm."  
"Yeah. Bad dream."  
"You want to talk about it?" I asked and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Its nothing," he said with a yawn. "Let's go ahead and get back before Sesshomaru notices you're missing. And I'm pretty sure that Kasume noticed that I was gone."  
I whimpered and clutched onto his chest. I shook my head and sat in his lap.. I hid my face in his chest and dug my claws into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and pet my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"I don't want to sleep in the castle."  
"There's still that empty bunk," he said and I clutched onto him. "Or you can sleep with me in my bunk."  
My ears perked up and he laughed. I rose to my feet and went to move from him before he kissed my soft stomach. I giggled and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Will..." I said and closed my eyes as he nipped at my belly button. He smirked against my skin and rested his hands on my inner thighs. "Will," I murmured and ran my hands through his hair, the band holding it in the ponytail falling to the ground. His hair cascaded down his back.

And well... let's just say we never made it to the bunk house that night... Ahem.

By the time we were both done, dawn was soon to come. We dressed and fell back into slumber, our bodies exhausted.

_much less those nights..._


	6. Chapter 6

_And then everyone at the castle knew my forbidden love..._

Dawn was upon us when we next awoke, a bucket of fresh lake water poured on the two of us by a very angry Kasume. I sat up and looked to his angry face, scared now. Will was just now waking up.

"K-Kasume-sensei! I-I'm sorry!" Will practically jumped out of his skin.

"Kasume-san. Please forgive me. It's truly all my fault. I was stargazing and talked with Will and we fell asleep and when Will woke up from his nightmare, we talked some more and we fell back asleep and..."

"Enough. William my boy, you need to keep the snake in the cage. I better not catch the two of you like this again or the lord will know," he said and my eyes widened.

"Kasume-san! Anything but that! I'd rather be burned alive than for that to happen!" I pleaded.

"Why's that?"  
"Well... uhhh... you see..."

"Spit it out child."

"I don't think you could call it rape..." And things got worse... "Well, uh, you see, me and Sesshomaru had uh... relations the other night and I kept telling him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't stop and I was in heat and the blood and the licking and the sake and... and..." I said, trying to stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks like rivers running their course. "I couldn't stop him. I lose all my strength at this time and there was nothing I could do Kasume-san! He forced himself upon me and my body worked against me and..." By this time I was bawling.

Will had his arms wrapped around my waist, head resting on my shoulder in deep thought. He cooed me and rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me down. I pulled my legs up to my face and closed my eyes, willing it all to go away. Wishing I would wake up and be at home, asleep in my bed, little sisters and brothers coming to wake me up for morning chores. That none of this had ever happened.

"Tsuki... I-" Kasume started and put his hand on my shoulder. "Tsukihime, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm just a stupid girl who can't even protect the one thing that ever truly mattered." I murmured and hugged my knees closer.

"Tsuki." Will said and kissed my cheek. "Don't say such absurd things. You're not stupid."

"Yes, I am." I murmured and hugged my knees even closer to my body.

"Tsuki." Kasume said, putting his other hand on my face, wiping my tears away. "You can ask to take a couple days off. You've worked here for at least a month."

I sniffled and nodded my head, standing with Will. I hugged Kasume before he walked away, leaving Will and I alone. I sniffled again, looking up to Will.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"And you?"

"Yeah. Was his your first?"

I nodded, biting my lip and looking up to him. He brushed the hair from my face. I held his calloused hand in mine and pressed it against my cheek, closing my eyes against him.

"Come on. Let's go on inside. It's time for breakfast. I'm sure the guys won't mind."

"Okay." I nodded and followed him to the bunker. He threw me some clothes and I stared at him blankly.

"It's not a proper kimono, but it's better than what you have on." he said and I looked down to my training outfit.

"Eh heh heh. I guess you're right. It's early enough. After breakfast, I'll go back to my room and bathe and get a regular kimono on. Shesshomaru'll probably know..." I said as I dressed in the loose clothes.

"Yeah." he said and took my hand. "Let's go."

I nodded and followed him once again to the gardener's and maid's table. Kasume smiled worriedly and watched with the other boys. The table went quiet when they saw me and I blushed meekly.

"Tsukihime-san. Why're ya sitting here? Aren't you supposed ta be with the lord and Miss Rin?" Bill asked, kinda shocked I was sitting with them.

"Little Rin'll forgive me and I couldn't..." I stopped and froze to the spot when I heard the door slam open. He had found me. "I couldn't give a rat's ass whether or not I sat with Sesshomaru," I finished and looked to the lord. All eyes flicked between the two of us. I turned from him and sat down at the table, folding my hands neatly in my lap.

He growled but I merely smiled as Will sat next to me. The entire table, with an exception of Kasume, Will, and I were completely terrified. I looked to the head of the table where Kasume sat.

"Kasume-san, what are we having for breakfast? It smells delicious."

"I believe we're having pancakes. That is what Anemone said."

"Goodie," I said and flipped Sesshomaru behind my back without even ruffling my clothes. "My dear lord, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically and splashed my cup of water on him. "My hand slipped," I giggled and watched him growl. "Psst... I think ya might wanna leave before I hurt your pride even more than I already have. You see, I'm not in heat anymore," I said and he stood over me, growling.

He knew I was right and that his pride had already suffered greatly. "I'll deal with you later," he murmured angrily to me before he left the room.

I sighed and slouched in my chair, an accomplished smile tugging at my lips. I held Will's hand under the table and smiled.

"Tsuki, you just doomed yourself," Billy said with a shocked look on his face.

"No I didn't. I've got all my strength back and he's got very little," I said and started eating.

"But what happens when he gets his strength back? He'll rape you, or worse, kill you!"

"Him raping me would be a fate worse than death if you ask me," I said and stuffed a forkful of pancakes in my mouth. "These are really good," I smiled through my food.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I departed from the boys to my room where I bathed and dressed before fetching Rin. Sesshomaru was back to watching me from his balcony, eyes covered in a glaze of lust.

Will spent the day with Rin and I, training with me in one of the gardens. It was late afternoon and I was sitting in Will's lap braiding Rin's hair with flowers. He had pulled my collar open and was sucking at the flesh of my clavicle.

A jolt of pain ran down my spine as his fangs penetrated the tender flesh. I yelped and flattened my ears, growling a little. Rin looked back at me and smiled, stood and twirled around.

"Rin, do you want to come back outside tonight? The weekend starts tomorrow so you don't have to get up early. There should be fireflies out."  
"Kay," She smiled happily and ran into the last rays of sunlight. "Big sister, you coming?"

"Yeah, right behind you," I replied, inhaling sharply as Will lapped up the blood from the bite. "W-will. Stop that-"

"Hope you don't mind," he said, pulling away from me to reveal four small indents in my skin, a small leaf appearing on my shoulder.

"I-is that?"

"Yeah," he said and looked down to his hands. "I just didn't want Sesshomaru to make you his... him being a dog and all..." he murmured. "And I'm a cat... you know, same species and all," he tried to explain and was getting more and more panicky.

"Will. It's okay. I don't mind. I just didn't see it coming," I smiled and rose to my feet. I took his outstretched hand in mine and pulled him up next to me. "I'll see you after dinner."

"Mmkay," he whispered and kissed me lovingly before the two of us dashed off in opposite directions for dinner.

I sighed and looked to the stars as I danced my way to the dining room where I sat in front of Rin. She smiled when she was done.

"Why you so happy Big Sister? I haven't seen you so happy before."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Cats are nocturnal by nature and I guess I'm happy to be back on the prowl," I answered, rubbing my shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Sesshomaru growled and stared intently at the hand covering the mark.

"It's nothing. Just a bug bite."

"Well, which is it, a bug bite or nothing? I'm growing impatient."

"You wouldn't know patience if it bit you in the butt. And it's a bug bite," I said and covered the mark with my kimono. "Rin dear, are ya ready to go back outside?"

She nodded and rose to her feet, bowing to Sesshomaru before leaving. She looked up to me expectantly like she expected me to be as loyal to him as she was. I sighed heavily and bowed quickly, leaving as fast as I could.

Rin held my hand as we made our presence known outside in the lily garden. Rin was chasing the small flashing insects that shone against my sword. Devoting my self to the training I was pulled from so effortlessly naught but two months ago.

"This is very odd of you Tsukihime. Fighting with such a pretty kimono on," Sesshomaru said from a branch of a nearby tree.

"Your point?" I asked and shot a glare at him, hatred emanating from my eyes.

"Rin, Jaken, Ah Un, and I are departing tomorrow. You are to come with us to watch Rin."

"Why?"

"We are going to negotiate with the other lords of the land."  
"But why do I have to come? Jaken can watch her!"

"Because I said you are coming."

"That's not a reason!"

"There's no need for this Sesshomaru to have a reason. He is your lord and you will listen to what he says. You will be ready with Rin by breakfast," he said and before I could say anything, he jumped from the tree and walked back to the castle.

"Rin, please forgive me for what I'm about to do," I said and picked the girl up, hurling her like a football at Sesshomaru. He caught her and looked to me with an eyebrow raised so elegantly. "Want me to watch her now!"

"Yes. Come on Rin."

Rin was squealing in joy, talking a million words a minute on how she wanted to do it again. I stared after them, mouth agape.

I stood there a few minutes before running off to the bunk house, tearing my eyes from the castle. I didn't want to be with Sesshomaru as he roamed the countryside. I was no servant of his. I served Rin and Rin alone. I opened the door to the bunk house and watched as many of the men covered themselves quickly. Fresh from the lake, the water left marks on the floor. The ones that were decent looked to me curiously.

"Will, where is he?"

"He's talking to Kasume, why?"

"Thanks Billy," I said and pushed my way to Kasume's room. I opened the door and closed it behind me, looking at the two men in front of me. "Will?" I asked weakly and stumbled to him. I pulled him into my arms.

"Tsuki, what's wrong dear?" Will asked, concern ringing in his voice, arms around me.

"I think I'll make my leave now. I'll finish business with you later William," Kasume said, exiting the room.

"Will," I murmured, gripping his shirt. "Sesshomaru is taking me away from here tomorrow. He says that we're going to the different lords of the lands. Will. I don't want to leave you."  
"I'll be here when you get back. Don't worry."

"But it's going to be months without you. I don't want to be away frommy mate that long," I said and looked to him seriously. A stray tear ran down my cheek and he wiped it away.

"Please don't cry," he said kissing my forehead. "Don't cry." He ran his hands up to my shoulders, softly pressing his thumb on the mark, making me shiver. "I'll be right here when you get back. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you always," he cooed, cupping my cheeks. "You're my mate and always will be."

"William," I murmured before kissing him ever so sweetly.

"I'll lay with you tonight if it makes you feel better, love," he smiled kissing my forehead.

I nodded and we left for my room. I changed, laying next to him soon after. I ran my hands through his hair, kissing him softly. We smiled at one another and he wrapped his arms around my torso, snuggling up to me.

The door slammed open, making me shoot up from my sleeping. Sesshomaru was standing at the door to the hallway. He was steaming angry as he glared at the two of us. I groaned and fell back to the pillows, turning on my side to hide my mark.

"What is it now, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He growled and sulked off, slamming the door closed behind him. I shrugged it off and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

A cool breeze swept into the warm room, caressing my face. I let out a rather loud yawn and sat up, blanked covering my chest. Another breeze crept by, fluttering my hair slightly, chilling my skin. I looked around the room and stopped when I saw Will's tan skin amongst the blue and white of the sky. His trousers hugged his strong legs, shirt absent from his back, showing the muscles built up by time. White scars littered the tan skin.

I lay on my stomach, kicking my feet in the air, head resting on the heels of my palms propped up by my elbows.

"Will," I purred and looked to his sinewy arms, well toed chest and washboard abs. His bright orange hair caressed his spine in the soft early morning breeze. "William," I purred a little louder.

He turned his amber eyes to me and smiled. I smiled back and watched him walk toward me. He sat in front of me and cupped my cheek.

"My princess."

I blushed and smiled. "My wonderful prince. Where'd you get the scars?"

"Oh... uh... Kasume-san saved me when I was younger. I used to be a slave for the lord of the north and the folks up there were horrible. They treated us terribly, torturing us to work. And let's just say I wasn't one of the favored ones because of my particular heritage. Be especially careful when you go there. The lord of the north doesn't take too well to cat demons," he said and kissed me. "Did you sleep well my love?"

I nodded and stretched, sitting up. "I guess I have to start getting ready. Sesshomaru will be pissed if I'm late," I said, walking to the bathroom.

The two of us bathed together and he helped me brush out my long maroon hair. He dressed like ten times faster than I did and watched me struggle with my kimono. He started laughing at me and I growled, tying my obi for the millionth time. I put my hair in a ponytail and fastened my katana at my waist.

"I'm still tired, leave me alone," I grumbled, sticking my tongue out at him. I waltzed into Rin's room and smiled seeing as she was already dressed and packed.

"Good morning Big Sister!" she squealed and hugged me.

"Good morning Miss Rin. You ready for breakfast?"

She nodded and bounded out of her room. Will was going to meed us after breakfast with a small pack of herbs and the such. I pushed the dining room doors open and followed Rin, bowing to Sesshomaru. He looked as if he hardly slept a wink last night.

"My lord, are you okay?"

He nodded curtly toward me and rubbed his temples while the two of us ate. Jaken tried talking to Sesshomaru and earned an angry glare each time his large mouth opened.

"Mi-lord!"

"Jaken! Go get Ah Un ready or something," he growled and Jaken scampered from the room quickly.

"My lord, are you sure you're alright? I could make you some tea if you have a headache."

"I'm fine. Are you done?"

"Yes my lord," I said, bowing and leaving the room with Rin. "Are you ready to leave Rin-chan?"

She smiled and nodded before bounding over to the oak doors. Sesshomaru rose from his seat and swiftly made his way to the door. He opened the door and saw Will standing there. Will quickly bowed out of respect and stated his reason for being at the castle so early in the morning.

My face fell immediately when I saw Sesshomaru glare at Will and Will glaring back. I walked to the two boys- err... men, and slid my hand in Will's. I smiled at the two.

"Here. Made sure to give you a little bit of everything," Will said, holding out a rather large pouch. I smiled and placed it in a side pocket of my back bag.

"Will! It's perfect!" I smiled and hugged him. "I thought there'd only be a little bit of the basic stuff."

"I'm glad you're happy with it. Be careful my love," he murmured and kissed my mark.

"I love you Will. Make sure to keep the boys in line for me."

"Love you too. I will make sure to keep them in line extra well for you," he said and smiled. I kissed him once more before leaving. I turned around once and walked backwards, waving at Will who waved back to me.

When he finally left my sight, I looked back to the direction we were walking. Rin was next to me, riding upon Ah Un.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Rin asked and I looked up to the clear blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

"He's more like my husband. I think that's what you humans call it."

"I didn't know you were married Big sister! How long have you been married?"

"Only a couple days actually. And for demons like Lord Sesshomaru and I, the binding ritual is called a mating instead of a marriage."

"Oh. That must be why Lord Sesshomaru is so grumpy. He likes you, you know."

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out when he barged into my room in the middle of the night last night," I murmured to myself rather than tell the small girl.

"I overheard master Jaken say something about him being up all night last night. I hope Lord Sesshomaru will be okay."

"He should be. A good night's sleep should do him wonders."

_Soon my entire family would finally know the truth. Not something I looked forward to._


	7. Chapter 7

_Now for the deep plunge..._

Silence took over the rest of the journey. I rubbed my mark. I was pretty obvious that Will was my mate. I'm pretty sure last night was a big clue. And the fact that we smelt like each other made it fairly obvious.

I spent the entire day, thinking about various things. Mainly Will, but the fact that Sesshomaru was jealous sunk into my thoughts as well. The journey went smoothly the rest of the day. No robbers, demons or the like bothered us. Guess it was Sesshomaru's aura and the cat with the sword.

Cats in this area were notorious for being highly skilled. Especially with blades. I would know, my village was not too far from the castle. It wasn't taking as long to get there as it did when I was taken to Sesshomaru's castle. Maybe I could ask to visit my parents.

"Lord Sesshomaru. May I ask of a favor?"

"What is it woman?"

"Well, my village is up ahead. I was wondering if I could visit them for a moment to let them know I am well. Please my lord," I asked, bowing to him.

"Fine. But ten minutes. Any longer and I'll go after you personally."

"Thank you my lord! Thank you!" I squealed and bowed again. "Rin-chan, you want to meet my family?"

"Oh yes. That would be wonderful!" she said with a smile.

"I have a little brother about your age," I said with a smirk. "And I think mom is gonna have another one soon." I sighed and held to Ah-Un's reigns.

"Your mother sounds like a breeder," Sesshomaru commented.

"Well, she's trying to have another girl because I didn't get her oh so special 'powers'. Honestly I don't really care about any powers because if it's the power to whine and bitch at every little thing and have a womb like a factory, I don't want them," I rolled my eyes and pressed my claws into my palms. "I do hope she has another girl. Maybe this one won't die."

Sesshomaru looked back to me, raised eyebrow and continued walking. We would reach my village first thing in the morning.

As the sun set, we set up a small camp, a couple fish lay roasting by the small fire. They were fairly large, so the four of us split two fish, Ah-Un split one amongst themselves. I hummed and rubbed mine down with an herb rub to try and keep my body in high health. Sesshomaru held his nose, face green.

"Do you have to do that?" he whined and I blinked at him with my hands covered in the oily and spicy herbs that coated my fish.

I shrugged my shoulders and licked my hands clean. "You don't have to eat the other half. I was going to split my fish with Rin-chan anyway," I said and smiled at her. "The herbs I put on it help with the complexion and helps to aid in growth among young people."

Sesshomaru was knelt over in the bushes, dry heaving. I sighed and rolled my eyes, he was so dramatic. I walked to him and held his hair from his face, rubbing his back like my mother once did to me.

"Honestly, you're too fragile," I smiled.

He growled and wiped his mouth, glaring at me. I smiled and went to tending the fish. He sat down in a nearby tree, looking to the stars. I started to hum to myself, taking the fish from the fire and cutting them in half, distributing them to everyone. I happily ate, the herbs gave the skin a lovely crunch.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you might want to eat yours before it gets cold or I eat it," I smiled and beckoned him down. He looked at me and turned his nose up in the air. I stood under the tree he was in and held it to him. He snatched it up, eating quickly. I sat where I once stood and sighed. I had finished my fish quickly and was resting against the trunk of the tree. I missed Will already. "I can't believe I'm already attached to him," I muttered to myself, rubbing my mark softly. It was going to be a long couple of months.

Rin lay in my lap, asleep by now. I held her close, leaning against the tree. I looked up to Sesshomaru. He was trying his hardest to stay awake.

"My lord, I can take the watch tonight if you want to sleep," I said and he nodded stiffly. He sat next to me, took Rin from me and I jumped to the tree. I lay on my stomach, sword under my chin. I jumped to the ground quietly and drew my sword to the dark, the fire nothing but embers now.

My ears perked up, hearing twigs snap nearby. I looked over the dark figure and tensed. We were surrounded. How did I not sense this? They came at me and I jumped up, the six of their swords clashed and I smirked. Silly demons. Did they know nothing? I was the best.

"What're you doing? Did mom send you? I swear that woman can sense me anywhere," I said with sudden glee. Four of the six were older than me, two younger.

"Quit lying. Our sister was taken by the lord of the West!" one of the younger yelled at me. I lay back on my stomach, kicking my feet in the air.

"Um... kiddo, Mr. Angelic himself is over there with the small girl. That _is_ the Lord of the West."

"So who is he?" the eldest asked, sheathing his sword, the others following suit. "You're mate I mean."

"Oh my gosh, sister has a mate? What's his name, what's he like?"

I sighed and jumped back to my siblings. Karasu, the oldest, looked at me with piercing green eyes, eying my kimono where he knew the mark was. He flipped his pony tail back over his shoulder. Kiname, the second born was bubbling with happiness. She held my hand, her mouth spilling so many words it was hard to keep up. Havock and Furey, twins, were third and fourth born, both with fiery red hair, Furey had blue eyes, Havock green. Then Kiba, standing flabbergasted at me, finding out I was mated, stared blankly at me, blue eyes blinking. And the last one, Leo, was looking to me, not even caring that I was the first sibling to mate.

"Who's the girl? The human one?" Furey asked, eying the do demon who held the fragile human child in his arms.

"Her name's Rin. I'm her caretaker. The dragon's Ah-Un and the toad is Jaken," I said, sitting down.

"I need a name darlin'. I want every single detail about how your life changed there," Kiname insisted, pouting a little.

"William. His name is William," I said and blushed. I told them everything that had happened since I went to live in the castle, explaining until sun up. And that's when Sesshomaru awoke.

He opened his eyes and snarled, seeing all the cats around him. I started laughing at one of the pranks Havock and Furey pulled on one of the girls in the village. Everyone's eyes rested on Sesshomaru who was standing now. The only sound came from the crackling fire. All my siblings rose and bowed gracefully.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru. Sorry to intrude on your camp while you were sleeping," Karasu apologized elegantly. "I am Karasu, first born of the Neko family."

I watched blankly as the rest of my siblings introduced themselves to Sesshomaru.

"Damn! They taught you how to be all formal," I said and poked at the fire.

"That's because you were too busy playing with swords," Kiname humphed.

"Okay, I see what you're doing... You can have him. I don't care," I said, yawning and resting my hands behind my head.

Kiname blushed and hit me, growling. "Don't say stupid things like that."

"Um... You don't have to be so formal to me. Maybe to him," I said and stuck my thumb to him. "But not to me. You were doing good until he woke up too. I was actually bonding with you."

I rose to my feet and smiled at the sleeping Rin. I picked up the sleeping girl and carried her piggy back. Jaken was awake by now, for once not uttering a sound.

We started walking, my siblings walking at least twenty feet in front of Sesshomaru and I. Rin was so comfy, arms around my neck. Jaken tended to Ah-Un's reigns for once.

"Did your older sister not get these so called 'powers' from your mother either?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"No. She didn't unfortunately. She's trying to get married so mom and dad will finally get off her back. Mom's trying to have another girl so one of us will pass down the trait, but she says it hasn't happened yet," I said and rested my hand on my sword. "But personally, I think mom's just crazy. That's why I chose to go into swordsmanship rather than learn needle point. That, and my house is full of boys. It's more fun to poke around with them than sit at home being 'proper'."

Ah-Un snorted some and became rather hesitant to keep walking. I rose my eyebrows and sniffed the air. I widened my eye sand clutched my sword harder, placing Rin on the dragon's back one handed.

"Hey sis, you feel that?" Havock yelled to me. "Mom's been like this since you left," He said and continued walking.

I was petting Ah-Un, trying to calm them down before the village came to view.

"This one must be her golden child or something."

"Do you think your mother could have missed seeing these powers all along? And now that you've been gone for months she realized that one of her children had them?" Jaken suggested.

"Dunno. But this aura is that of pure rage. Must be a mood swing or something," I sighed and pulled softly on the reigns, handing them back to Jaken.

Ah-Un followed but was still rather hesitant. The village was as beautiful as ever, even though the foliage here was starting to turn various shades of yellow, red, orange, and brown. A few older women sat on their doorsteps, watching their children play, or teaching their daughters how to sow their own clothes. Children ran around, laughing and playing.

"Lady Tsukihime! You're back!" one of the older women exclaimed happily.

"Tsukihime, my lady, how is my daughter Sakura doing?" one woman asked, pleading me for news that her daughter was safe.

"Your daughter is doing great. I hear she's been doing a wonderful job at the castle," I smiled and the woman waddled back to her hut to tell her husband the news.

We passed through the entire town, people greeting me fondly. I stood outside the front doors to the lord's house. My home. I closed my eyes and walked in before my siblings, wanting to see my mother so bad. I walked through the house until I found her in the kitchen, looking out the back window where my dad played with the two year old brother of mine. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. I was so glad to inherit my father's height, my mother was so short.

She turned around and looked at me. A growl escaped her lips and she slapped me rather hard. I feel back, stunned, my hand slowly rising to touch the spot of blood that came from her claws.

"M-mom?"

"Don't scare me like that Tsuki!" she cried, clutching her stomach. "Don't ever scare me. Baby..." she smiled and kissed my forehead. "I missed you," tears ran down her cheeks as she said this. The tears nestled themselves into my kimono, soaking into the silk.

"Momma," I smiled and looked at the frail woman in front of me. The one I called my mother. "I missed you too Momma."

"And you have yourself a supporting mate, I take it?"

I nodded sheepishly before helping her up to her feet again.

Dad came in not too much later with baby Otoshi, my youngest brother. He blinked a couple times and smiled warmly.

"Heya."

"Tookie!" Otoshi drooled and reached out for me.

I smiled and held him in my arms, burying my face in his tummy.

"How long are you staying girlie?"

"Mutt-face says I only have ten minutes, but Rin wanted to meet everyone, so he'll probably make an exception for her," I said and tickled Otoshi, making him giggle, small fangs showing.

"You did put your respective mark on your mate, right?" Mom asked, raising her eyebrow seriously.

I blushed and shook my head. She opened her mouth to speak and I replied before she could. "He wasn't my first. And we parted before the ritual was completed. The lord wanted to leave as soon as he caught scent of my mate mark," I murmured, looking to the happy Otoshi in my lap.

"Not your- Then who was?"

"L-Lord Sesshomaru," I said and diverted my eyes from my mother. Everyone was silent, my other siblings in the room by now. Mom was bubbling with rage and I handed Otoshi over to Karasu.

"Tsuki!" she yelled. "I thought I told you-"

"Mom! I was in heat and he forced himself on me. You know what happens when I go into heat! I can't keep my head clear, I overheat and I lose my strength! He's a Taiyokai! He is so much stronger than me," I explained to the woman, fist clenched against the table.

"I taught you to do anything to protect yourself from things like that!" she yelled at me.

"That apparently didn't stop you! I heard that Karasu was just a mistake all eighteen years of my goddamn life!" I yelled back.

"Tsuki!" She yelled.

"You have no right to tell me what I did was a mistake when you made the same wrong decision I did!"

"But I loved your father!" she growled. "And you apparently don't love Sesshomaru, so our situations are totally different!"

"Fine! You're right. You always have to be fucking right about every fucking thing! I'll leave you alone to have all the fucking kids you want!" I yelled and saw the tears run down her cheeks. I stormed from the kitchen out to the zen garden in the back. I hopped to the Rock in the center and pulled out my sword.

I growled and threw my clothes from my body, tight armor covering my pale skin for once. My sheathe was discarded to the grass that lay outside the beautifully raked sand. I put my katana in front of me. Kiname jumped down in front of me, sword ready. She smiled at me, nodding.

I ran at her, eyes full of rage. Our swords met over and over. I managed a few cuts on her and pointed my sword at her neck, claiming victory. She smirked and cut me in the side. I jumped back and held my bleeding side, running at her again.

"You do know you got mom's powers, right?"

"Yes. I do," I said and our swords clashed. "Mom's just too narrowed minded to see that I'm mated to the one I love, not my first."

"Mom was just like you, you know? She only-"

"I know. I was there when you discussed it. I was outside the door. Karasu's dad was her first... blah blah blah."

"What!" she yelled and held her bleeding arm.

"Watch your opponent always."

"So you did hear that some guy named Neraku raped her some twenty one years ago and that Karasu is his son, right?" she asked and sidestepped me. I growled and caught her with my kunai, looking at her, eyes full of regret.

"You mean..."

She nodded and I fell to my knees, gripping my sword handle, kunai falling from my hand. Even she didn't know that Sesshomaru wasn't my first either. Neraku did to me what he did to my mother.

"Dammit!" I yelled and stormed inside, sword sticking up from the green turf. I stormed up to my mom and punched her square in her jaw. "If you weren't fucking pregnant for the ninth time, I'd kick you too!" I yelled, leaving for my old room. Today was turning out to be such a bipolar day. I opened my closet and grabbed my old bag, stuffing it with clothes, silk kimonos, sleeping gowns, underwear, training clothes and a few accessories. I hopped from my window to the backyard to grab my sword from the ground and my discarded sheathe and kimono.

"Love ya sis. I may not see you for a while."

I jumped to the roof and jumped, landing in front of Sesshomaru, Rin finally awake.

"Big sister?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"I like your village. It's pretty."

"Thanks."

"Why did everyone call you lady?"

"My mom inherited the town from her father, so her and my dad would be considered the lady and lord of the town."  
"Oh. You're royalty like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He has more power than I do though."  
"Like stronger than you power?"

"That and he has a better political standing than my family and I."

"Wow," Rin said, eyes wide, looking up to Sesshomaru.

"Rin, why don't you ride on Ah-Un and get some of your studies done?"

"But big sister..."

"No butts. I know it's hard to write and ride, so I brought some books so you can work on your reading skills and oral skills."

"Fine..." she humphed and took the material from my hands. "Why?"

"Because it's good to be smart in this day and age. Especially at your age. You can impress the lords and ladies of other lands and badmouth people with extremely random words that only smart people know," I said rather proudly. "And besides, for some guys, being smart is a turn on." I smirked and put my hands behind my head.

_I only hope I'll survive the landing._


	8. Chapter 8

_Now time to meet those stupid lords..._

"We're going to speed up. I don't want to lollygag anymore than we already have," Sesshomaru said over his shoulder and looked to make sure we heard him.

"Yes my lord," I said, plopping Jaken on Ah-Un's back and handing him the reigns.

Sesshomaru sprinted off, Ah-Un taking to the skies and I jumped to the tree tops, jumping from branch to branch. I looked down to him, sighing heavily. I jumped down beside him and glanced over at him. Our eyes met. I looked back to watching where I was going, holding my mate mark. It was burning. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. Why didn't I listen to my mom? I felt terrible for what I did.

"It won't be long now," Sesshomaru said and looked ahead to the road. He stopped when we reached the top of a hill a couple hours later. I gasped in amazement when I saw how vast the castle town was. It spread out in front of us like water spilled on the floor. The only thing was... everyone was miserable. The castle town looked dingy with the mist of the miserable.

We walked through the town, my ears pressed down against my head. There were so many cat demons being abused, mistreated. I held the reigns now that we were in town, my knuckles turned white. Sesshomaru glanced back at me. I stepped carefully, cautious of every move I made. The demons, weakened by poverty, looked to my healthy form hungrily.

"You okay?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing to my tense form again.

"Y-yes my lord," I said and looked to him, nervous as hell.

"Don't worry about them. You can handle yourself," He said and I nodded, other hand clutching the hilt of my sword tightly.

I looked to Sesshomaru's feet, keeping my eyes down. A hooded cloak wrapped around my shoulders, Sesshomaru fastened the clasp.

"Here. The lord isn't too tolerant of the cats in his service. I'm not sure he'll be too tolerant of a cat demon being his guest," he said and smiled softly down at me.

"Thank you," I whispered and clutched the cloak around my shoulders.

Before too long, we made it to the castle. My knees were shaking under the cloak and I was trying my hardest not to cry. All these demons, fox, dog, and cat alike, were being neglected. The streets were filty and homeless people were everywhere.

"Big sister?" Rin asked, tugging on my now free hand as we stood in front of the heavy wooden doors. "Are you okay?"

I nodded silently and followed Sesshomaru wordlessly into the castle. Jaken remained in the courtyard with Ah-Un.

"My lord will be with you shortly Lord Sesshomaru," one of the servants said, barely over a whisper.

He nodded curtly and the servant bowed and quickly walked off to resume her chores. I watched her leave and was startled when a door to the side boomed open. I snapped my head to him and saw a mighty bear demon with a rabbit demon standing next to him.

"Sesshomaru! Long time no see!" the bear youkai said and brought Sesshomaru into a hug.

Sesshomaru glared and I held onto Rin's hand as the rabbit youkai appeared next to her.

"And you brought little Rin with you," the rabbit said in a silky sweet voice.

"Yes... I did," he growled and brushed himself off.

The bear demon spotted me and smirked, looking to Sesshomaru. "My lord! Did ya finally find a mate?" he asked and looked down at me, taking my face roughly in his hand.

"No. She's Rin's caretaker."

"Did that toad finally croak?" the rabbit asked, giggling to himself, and stood next to the bear, looking to me with dark brown eyes. The bear let go of me and laughed.

"Kyo! That was a good one!"

I looked to Sesshomaru then to the two demons in front of me. I bowed to them and looked down to Rin who did the same.

"Pleased to meet you my lords."

"Wow Sesshomaru! She has some manners!" the bear said and smirked, throwing the hood from my hair and ears. "Sesshomaru... a cat?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry my lords. I mean no offense," I said and bowed to them, fearing my life.

"Not yet." the rabbit said and smirked, approaching me smugly. He ran his hands down my body and I looked away.

"Please... my lord..." I murmured and bit my lower lip.

"Wench! Do not speak unless spoken to!" the rabbit said and went to slap me. I prepared for the assault. My defenses kicked in and grabbed his hand inches before it made contact with my cheek.

"Forgive me," I said and twisted my arm, flipping the rabbit demon over my back where he slammed against the wall. "Sorry. Sorry," I repeated and bit my lower lip, looking to Sesshomaru.

The bear demon charged at me when he saw his friend unconscious against the wall. I stopped him and was pushing against him, trying to keep this away from Rin. This was a battle of strength that I just couldn't win.

"Mogi. Don't we have treaties to sign? Things to negotiate?" Sesshomaru asked, watching my knees buckle under me.

"You're right. I'll get back to the wench later," Mogi said and picked up the rabbit.

"Don't worry about her. I'll punish her later."

Mogi nodded and Sesshomaru glanced at me and Rin one last time before disappearing behind closed doors. I sighed and blinked, falling to my knees.

"Big sister!"

"Let's go outside Rin," I sighed and rose to my feet, following Rin to the court yard where Jaken awaited us. I sat next to Ah-Un and balled myself up. It was all I could stand to keep myself from falling. I felt so weak in a dingy place like this.

A couple hours passed before Sesshomaru returned to us, but by then, I was asleep next to Ah-Un's belly, Rin resting next to me.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squealed in delight when he saw his lord's face appear from the castle.

"Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un to the city limits now."  
"But what about the woman?"

"I shall wake Tsuki when the need arises, but for now, take Rin and go with Ah-Un to the city limits as I told you," Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes my lord," Jaken said, leaving.

Sesshomaru looked to Tsuki's sleeping form. Her lips were slightly parted where the air escaped in slow even breaths. Her hair parted over her face, closed eye showing the sunset making her body glow. The cloak was wrapped tightly around her balled up form, she woke up, clawing around wearily.

"Will," I cried and looked in front of me where Will always slept. I curled up more, feeling oh so lonely without him here.

"Get up Tsuki," Sesshomaru said harshly and glared down to me.

I complied, being too miserable to argue. I stood below him, looking at him, but not really focusing on him.

"You are to apologize to lords Mogi and Kyo," He said sternly as the two came from behind Sesshomaru.

I gulped and looked to his eyes that were glistening... with sorrow? I looked to him worriedly and bowed tot he three of them, biting my tongue.

"My lords, I'm so sorry for my behavior. I am but a mere wench and I challenged a lord like you. I mean you no harm or offense," I said, bowing.

I could feel their smirks press against my back as they stood before me, smug as could be. They yanked me up and the bear pulled me against his chest. I shuddered as the rabbit's fingers wormed their way into my kimono. I saw him withdraw, a frown upon his face.

He came back to me, but pulled from me again. He pulled my kimono from my neck, showing my mark.

"Sesshomaru! What's the meaning of this? You told us she was still pure!"

"Kyo, I assure you, I had no idea that she had been tainted. Must be someone that loves her dearly for the barrier to e as strong as it is," Sesshomaru whispered the last part and stared at my neck. I blushed and pulled my top back closed, Mogi was thrown from my body, the mark growing green before fading.

"Kyo, I believe we are free to go now. The woman did apologize to you. It's only polite of you to fulfill your half of the agreement," Sesshomaru said patiently as I scuttled behind him.

Mogi nodded and we made it to the gate before the two sent their guards after us. I looked back tot he men as Sesshomaru pulled me to him. He jumped into the air and we started flying over the town. The small children looked up to us in wonder. The warmth of his arm around my waist contradicted the coldness of his personality.

We were on the outskirts of town when we landed. Rin was on Ah-Un with Jaken. His face brightened when he saw Sesshomaru land in front of him and fell when he saw me.

"Thank goodness you've returned milord!" he cried.

"Fan toad," I growled and took my place behind Rin on Ah-Un.

"We're leaving for the east now," He said quietly and leaped into the air.

_One down. Too many more to go before I see Will again._


End file.
